This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The obejctive of this grant is to carry out research in bioinformatics in collaboration with several biomedical researchers in the malaria, pathogenic fungi, and statistical and computational method development at the UPR using the HPC resources of the PSC.